


Los hombres abajo y los santos arriba

by somewhat_angel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Referenced canonical character death, Saint Medals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: —Ten —dice Carisi, sacando algo de debajo de su camisa y halándolo por encima de su cabeza. Barba lo toma y mira a Carisi, confundido, mientras pasa su pulgar sobre la pequeña medalla plateada, tibia por la piel de Carisi—. Es la medalla de un santo —dice—. No protege contra nada, pero mi má me la dio cuando me gradué de la Academia. Me dijo que me protegería —se encoje de hombros—. Hasta ahora, ha funcionado.—Carisi… —dice Barba, pero Carisi niega con la cabeza y no lo deja continuar con sus protestas.—Dormiré mejor sabiendo que la tienes —dice con una sonrisa tensa—. Por favor.----------------------------------------------------Esta es una traducción del ficAnd Men Below, and Saints Abovede Robin Hood (kjack89).*thank you so much for letting me translate this, I really love your work*
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	Los hombres abajo y los santos arriba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Men Below, and Saints Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140460) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



Barba evita mirar a Carisi, y por una buena razón.

—Las amenazas comenzaron después de acusar a los tres policías que le dispararon a Terrrence Reynolds.

La voz de Barba es plana, práctica, y no se necesita ser un genio para descifrar los pensamientos reflejados en el rostro de la Detective Rollins.

—Llamaré a Benson —dice ella, mirando a Carisi.

Barba da vueltas en su silla y mira hacia el techo. Puede sentir la mirada de Carisi, lo siente acercándose a su espacio personal, pero no se atreve a mirarlo. No quiere ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Carisi, o peor, la decepción por no haberle contado de las amenazas antes.

No debería tomárselo a modo personal, piensa Barba, manteniendo los brazos cruzados con firmeza sobre su pecho. Barba no se lo dijo a nadie.

Pero no cree que eso reconforte a Carisi.

Rollins está de vuelta de repente, colgando el teléfono.

—Debemos irnos —le dice a Carisi, quien se endereza y frunce el ceño—. Rehenes en la casa de Munson.

—¿La Teniente está bien? —pregunta Carisi.

Rollins se encoje de hombros y se va sin decir más. Carisi mira de nuevo a Barba, quien desvía la mirada.

—Parece que el sermón tendrá que esperar —le dice Barba.

Pero Carisi no lo sermonea, ni lo amonesta, ni siquiera le da el discurso de «no estoy enfadado, solo decepcionado» que Barba espera.

En lugar de eso, se afloja la corbata con una mano y se desabotona el primer botón de la camisa con la otra.

—Ten —dice Carisi, sacando algo por debajo de su camisa y halándolo por encima de su cabeza. Barba lo toma y mira a Carisi, confundido, mientras pasa su pulgar sobre la pequeña medalla plateada, tibia por la piel de Carisi—. Es una medalla de Santo Domingo —dice Carisi—. No protege contra nada, pero mi má me la dio cuando me gradué de la Academia. Me dijo que me protegería —se encoje de hombros—. Hasta ahora, ha funcionado.

—Carisi… —dice Barba, pero Carisi niega con la cabeza y no lo deja continuar con sus protestas.

—Dormiré mejor sabiendo que la tienes —dice con una sonrisa tensa—. Por favor.

Barba no puede argumentar en contra, por lo que asiente y guarda la medalla en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Solo entonces Carisi se va, aunque no sin lanzarle otra mirada antes de salir.

Barba vuelve a su escritorio y toma su celular para enviarle un corto mensaje a Liv. _Mantenme informado de lo que pase con los Munson._

Luego, vuelve al trabajo e intenta sacar de su cabeza todo lo demás.

Cuando llega a casa esa noche, se pone la medalla para que cuelgue de su cuello junto con el crucifijo que su abuelita le dio en su confirmación. Se ven bien juntos, como si ambos le pertenecieran.

Cuando recibe el mensaje de Olivia al día siguiente diciéndole que el Sto. Mike Dodds está muerto, sus dedos buscan la medalla bajo la fina camisa y la colorida corbata y se aferran con fuerza a ella.

En el bar, durante la conmemoración de Dodds, después de que Carisi y él brindan en honor a Mike, Barba duda un momento antes de tocar la cadena de la medalla entre su camisa.

—Debo devolverte esto —dice, reflexionando sobre su propia mortalidad y la de Carisi al ver la sonrisa congelada en la foto de Mike Dodds.

Carisi lo mira y bebe un trago de cerveza.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta—. Ya te lo dije, no hemos atrapado a Heredio.

—Y te expones más al peligro que yo todos los días.

Carisi se encoje de hombros. Observa la foto de Mike y suspira.

—Sabemos en qué nos metemos cuando ingresamos a este trabajo —le dice a Barba en un tono que no permite discusión —. Tú no elegiste esto.

Barba piensa en todos los criminales que ha encerrado, todos los enemigos que ha hecho, y sonríe ligeramente.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta. Carisi pone los ojos en blanco y también sonríe.

La medalla permanece alrededor del cuello de Barba.

Incluso cuando arrestan a Heredio, la medalla permanece en su lugar contra el pecho de Barba, sobre todo porque él nota las ojeras de Carisi cuando le dice que van a aumentar su esquema de seguridad y Barba sabe que si esa pequeña medalla colgando de su cuello le brinda a Carisi un ligero alivio, habrá valido la pena.

Cuando las amenazas se terminan, Barba sabe que no tiene excusas para quedarse con la medalla pero las sigue buscando para no devolverla: Por ejemplo, Carisi estaba en su oficina con alguien más y Barba no quería incomodar, o cuando Barba pasó por el escritorio de Carisi pero Rollins estaba escuchando, o el día que Carisi sonrió al ver la cadena en el cuello de Barba al aflojarse la corbata después de un juicio y Barba no quiso arruinar el momento.

Por eso la sigue llevando. La pequeña medalla de plata permanece tibia sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

(Y aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, a una pequeña parte de él le gusta llevar una parte de Carisi consigo, cerca de su corazón).

Barba escucha lo del tiroteo de Tom Cole por Rollins, quien le revela los detalles de forma casual, como si pensara que un sospechoso con un arma contra la frente de Carisi no fuera algo que sacudiera todo en su interior. Su mano viaja hasta su pecho y agarra la medalla con el nombre de Carisi.

—¿Él está bien? —pide saber Barba, ganándose una mirada extraña de Rollins.

—¿Cole? No, está muerto…

—Cole no —interrumpe Barba, con la voz tensa y extraña a sus propios oídos—. Carisi. ¿Está bien?

Rollins frunce el ceño, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido pensarlo.

—Él está bien, está en el recinto hablando con Asuntos Internos…

Pero Barba no la deja terminar. Se va, sin importarle dejar sola a una detective muy confundida. Solo puede pensar en que debió haberle devuelto la estúpida medalla a Carisi hace mucho tiempo, que Carisi necesita mucha más protección que él y que nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le sucediera.

Cuando llega al recinto, el ascensor parece subir demasiado lento y Barba no puede dejar de moverse, lleno de ansiedad. Ni siquiera sabe qué le va a decir a Carisi, cómo le va a explicar el hecho de que tenía que _verlo_ , tenía que verificar por él mismo que estaba bien y que tenía que devolverle la medalla que ha llevado sobre su corazón pero que no le pertenecía.

Aunque se sintiera solo sin ella.

Sale del ascensor y casi choca con un Carisi algo desorientado. Barba no duda, agarra a Carisi por el brazo y le pregunta:

—¿Estás bien?

Carisi parpadea mientras Barba lo examina de pies a cabeza, observando su cabello húmedo y la mancha rosa en el cuello de su camisa. Le aprieta el codo con más fuerza.

—Yo… —dice Carisi, pero parece no encontrar nada qué decir y su expresión permanece plana.

No importa que no encuentre nada qué decir. Barba lo entiende, porque él tampoco sabe qué quiere decir. Así que decide sacarse la medalla que está debajo de su camisa.

—Ten —dice con voz tosca—. Lo siento, debí…

—Oye —lo interrumpe Carisi, con una mano en su brazo—. En serio, no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —repite Barba con brusquedad—. ¿Cuando has podido morir hoy y yo he estado llevando esto que se suponía debía protegerte?

Carisi se encoje de hombros.

—Hizo lo que debía hacer —dice—. Estoy vivo. Además… —se ruboriza un poco mientras saca otra medalla debajo de su propia camisa —conseguí un reemplazo.

—Pero no es Santo Domingo —dice Barba, frunciendo el ceño. Carisi se encoje de hombros y se ruboriza aún más.

—No, es…

—Es San Rafael —Barba responde por él.

Él no ha ido a misa en tanto tiempo que no hay explicación por la cual deba saber cuál es con una sola mirada pero por alguna razón, la idea le parece lógica. Carisi lo mira, nervioso.

—Es que… pensé que como tenías la mía… Sé que es tonto, debí…

Pero Barba lo interrumpe, extendiendo la mano casi sin pensarlo para frotar con suavidad la medalla que cuelga del cuello de Carisi.

—Te queda bien —dice a pesar de no tener la intención de decirlo.

Carisi sonríe ligeramente, una aproximación de su sonrisa normal y la única señal segura hasta ahora de que estaba conmocionado por los eventos del día.

—Gracias —dice, volviendo a ponerla debajo de su camisa y dándole un golpecito con la mano y termina alisando su camisa.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir por un trago? Necesito uno.

—Claro —responde Barba, de nuevo, casi sin pensarlo.

—Bien —dice Carisi, esta vez con una sonrisa real. —Tú pagas.

—Me parece justo —concuerda Barba—, Dominick.

—Por supuesto, Rafael —dice Carisi y su sonrisa se ensancha. Da un paso hacia atrás y señala al ascensor—. Después de ti.

En el ascensor, más cerca de lo que se consideraría normal, Barba se guarda la medalla en su lugar bajo su camisa cuando el brazo de Carisi roza el suyo y se pregunta cuándo la medalla empezó a tener «un lugar» en primer lugar.

Cuando llegan al bar, Barba pide una ronda de chupitos, seguida de cerveza. Carisi no menciona el hecho de que Barba esté bebiendo algo que no sea escocés y solo choca su copa contra la de Barba antes de vaciarla.

Cervezas en mano, van hasta los taburetes. Sus rodillas se rozan al sentarse. Barba bebe un largo trago de cerveza mientras busca un tema neutral. No se le ocurre ninguno.

—Santo Domingo —dice al fin. Carisi se encoje de hombros.

—Como dije antes, no protege contra nada.

—Es el patrón de los astrónomos —comenta Barba. Carisi lo mira sorprendido—. Sé usar Google, detective.

Carisi abre la boca para decir algo y la vuelve a cerrar. Un inexplicable rubor aparece en sus mejillas y Barba sonríe con malicia.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Nada —dice Carisi y cuando Barba arquea una ceja, accede—: Iba a ser un piropo. Uno malo.

—Ahora tienes que decírmelo —dice Barca con interés—. No puede ser tan malo.

Carisi se ruboriza aún más y mira hacia el suelo al murmurar:

—¿Astronomía? Pues yo puedo dejarte viendo estrellas.

Barba lo mira con su sonrisa entre divertida y avergonzada por él.

—Tenías razón en una cosa, sí es un piropo.

Carisi lo mira y vuelve a desviar la mirada, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—No fue exitoso.

—El jurado no ha vuelto.

Carisi le sostiene la mirada esta vez y su sonrisa se amplía.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Barba se encoje de hombros. Titubea, no queriendo arruinar lo que ha sido una noche decente hasta el momento, pero tiene que ofrecerle la oportunidad—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó hoy?

La sonrisa de Carisi desaparece de repente y Barba siente como si hubieran tapado el sol. Carisi se encoje de hombros y vuelve a desviar la mirada.

—No hay mucho que decir —dice después de una larga pausa. Barba no dice nada, solo bebe un sorbo de cerveza, esperando que Carisi continúe—. ¿Sabes? siempre pensé que pensaría en, no sé, mi familia o en el equipo, en ti, toda la gente que amo, o en las cosas que quiero hacer pero para las que nunca tuve el tiempo —murmuró Carisi—, pero no pensé en nada más que en esa pistola contra mi cabeza.

El corazón de Barba casi se detuvo cuando Carisi lo mencionó como una de las personas que ama y le toma un minuto responder.

—Es entendible —comenta—. No creo que yo pueda pensar algo particularmente poético sobre mi vida si estuviera en peligro inminente.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Carisi con escepticismo—. Porque la vez que tu vida estuvo en peligro inminente, le diste la dirección de tu casa al tipo que te amenazó de muerte —le dice sonriendo—. Además, dudo que alguien pudiera hacer que te callaras, aunque tu vida esté en riesgo —Barba pone los ojos en blanco, pero Carisi no ha terminado—. Pude haberte perdido ese día, ¿sabes? —dice, después de un sorbo de cerveza— y todo porque no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada.

Al principio, Barba se siente ofendido por la insinuación de que no sabe mantenerse callado, así que cambia el tema.

—¿ _Pudiste_ haberme perdido?

Consigue el efecto deseado. Carisi se ruboriza y mira hacia otro lado.

—Quiero decir, pudimos haberte perdido, el equipo.

Barba juguetea con la etiqueta de su cerveza.

—Yo pude haberte perdido hoy —dice con voz firme. Carisi voltea a verlo tan rápido que Barba cree que se ha lastimado el cuello—. Y lo único que pensé fue que hubiera sido mi culpa por haberme quedado con esta medalla.

El rubor permanece en las mejillas de Carisi. El sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, San Rafael me mantuvo a salvo, eso es lo importante —dice con voz suave.

—Al igual que tú me mantuviste a salvo.

Barba no ha consumido suficiente alcohol para usarlo como la excusa que casi suelta cuando Carisi lo mira fijamente, la excusa para las palabras que no quiso decir en voz alta. Carisi sonríe.

—Te refieres a San Domingo —dice con desdén y Barba lo considera como una forma de cambiar de tema.

Pero él no quiere eso.

No lo ha querido desde la vez que se puso la medalla de Santo Domingo, dejando que colgara alrededor de su cuello y descansara sobre su corazón.

—Él también —dice tranquilamente—, pero sobre todo tú. No solo con Heredio y mi equipo de seguridad. Tú me haces sentir seguro.

La sonrisa de Carisi vuelve en todo su esplendor y Barba no puede evitar sonreír también.

—¿Estás diciendo que no estás preocupado aquí? —pregunta Carisi y Barba recuerda esas palabras. Se aguanta las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No me preocupo cuando estoy contigo —dice y toca la medalla bajo su camisa—, o con esto.

Carisi también se lleva la mano al pecho.

—Sí —dice, con el pulgar sobre lo que Barba cree es la medalla de San Rafael —entiendo lo que dices.

La conversación cambia a partir de allí hacia temas más ociosos pero Barba no puede dejar de mirar el pecho de Carisi de cuando en cuando, imaginando la medalla colgando ahí, igual a la suya.

Imaginándose a él mismo allí, escondido cerca del corazón de Carisi.

La sola idea hace que sienta la sangre palpitando en sus venas.

Al salir juntos del bar, Carisi mete las manos en los bolsillos como si no supiera qué más hacer con ellas.

—Gracias —dice—. Por… bueno, todo.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer —dice Barba con una sonrisa—. Y gracias a ti, Dominick.

El uso de su nombre hace que Carisi sonría.

—Rafael —empieza, pero Barba no lo deja terminar. En lugar de eso, acorta el espacio entre ellos y lo besa.

Carisi parece sorprendido al principio, casi congelado, pero luego pone un brazo alrededor de Barba, acercándolo aún más y abriendo su boca contra la de él.

Barba responde con entusiamo, deslizando sus brazos por los costados de Carisi lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho. Acaricia el pequeño disco de metal bajo la camisa de Carisi.

La idea de que Carisi quiera mantenerlo cerca es una maravilla.

Casi tan maravillosa como la repentina comprensión de lo perfecto que esto podía ser.


End file.
